<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fallen Angel, Close Your Eyes (I Won't Let You Fall Tonight) by Huntress8611</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870194">Fallen Angel, Close Your Eyes (I Won't Let You Fall Tonight)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress8611/pseuds/Huntress8611'>Huntress8611</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>"Stop Please", Andy | Andromache of Scythia is Immortal, Day 6, Drowning, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Immortal Wives Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Panic, Panic Attacks, Protective Andy | Andromache of Scythia, Quynh | Noriko-centric, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, i kinda suck at tagging, lmk if i missed anything</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:08:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress8611/pseuds/Huntress8611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She quickly took in her surroundings and what she saw simultaneously made her heart drop and filled her with rage.</p><p>Quynh was bound in a tank. A tank full of <i>water</i>. Andy could see the panic in her eyes, and she nearly screamed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fallen Angel, Close Your Eyes (I Won't Let You Fall Tonight)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The title of this work is from the song Fallen Angel by Three Days Grace.</p><p>This work fills the prompt for Whumptober Day 6: "Stop, Please."</p><p>TWs: drowning, panic attacks, torture (sort of)<br/>(let me know if I missed any)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Stop, please!” she heard Quynh scream, “Ple-”</p><p>The pure distress in her voice and the fear she felt when her Quynh’s scream cut off was enough to make Andy abandon her own plan and just run straight in.</p><p>She quickly took in her surroundings and what she saw simultaneously made her heart drop and filled her with rage.</p><p>Quynh was bound in a tank. A tank full of <em> water. </em> Andy could see the panic in her eyes, and she nearly screamed.</p><p>She immediately shot the man standing next to the tank in the knee. She would have killed him, but she wanted him to <em> suffer </em> first.</p><p>She bolted toward the tank, trusting that the others would take care of anyone else in the room. Her priority was getting Quynh out of the water.</p><p>She jumped in and pulled a knife from her belt to cut the straps holding her in place. She could have undone them, but that would have taken longer and she needed to get Quynh out yesterday.</p><p>She grabbed Quynh tightly, ignoring her struggling, and pushed off the bottom of the tank, which got her just close enough to the surface that she could grab the edge and pull Quynh’s head above the water.</p><p>Two sets of hands reached for them, Sebastien and Nicolo hauling them over the edge of the tank. She looked around for Yusuf, only to see him next to Quynh’s tormenter, one of his feet putting weight on the man’s shattered knee as he screamed. Nile was just watching them, not intervening.</p><p>She didn’t care, because the man deserved it, deserved that and more for what he’d done to Quynh.</p><p>Turning her attention back to Quynh, she took her hands and squeezed them.</p><p>“Quynh, love,” she said softly. “You’re safe now.”</p><p>Nicolo and Sebastien took a few steps back to give them some space, but didn’t go too far, just in case.</p><p>“And- Andromache,” she whispered, coughing up water.</p><p>Andy leaned forward and gently kissed her forehead before pulling her into a hug.</p><p>“It’s okay, I’ve got you.”</p><p>“I can’t-” Quynh couldn’t catch her breath, and it was terrifying. There was air, but she couldn’t breathe. This had happened before. A panic attack, Andromache had called it.</p><p>“Quynh, Quynh, you’re safe. I’ve got you, everyone’s okay,” she said, tucking her head under her chin.</p><p>She could feel Andromache breathing and closed her eyes, doing her best to copy her. It took a bit, but she managed to do it.</p><p>When she lifted her head from her chest, she saw the other four standing guard around them, making sure that if anyone else were to enter the room, they wouldn’t make it within 10 feet of either of them.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Nicolo asked her, crouching down so he was at eye level with them.</p><p>“Yeah. Th- thank you, thank you for coming to get me.”</p><p>“We always will, I promise.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>